


Filter

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, Gas Mask, Handcuffs, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After uncovering Fury's biggest sexual secret, Steve dons an old piece of military equipment from WWII to make his director's fantasy come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filter

During World War II, Steve made training films for his fellow soldiers to be educated with. The films addressed everything that the soldiers needed to know, such as how to load a gun properly and the proper distance away a grenade should be thrown, and they were very popular with the soldiers. While a majority of the films were destroyed after Captain America was presumed to be dead, there was one that survived, and it was in the possession of one of the most intense men to ever live.

Nick Fury watched the film at least once a week; he couldn’t get enough of watching Steve in the grainy, black and white film. Steve was wearing his white shirt and army green pants with combat boots, and that alone was enough to get Fury hard. The tight shirt showed off his pecs and chiseled physique perfectly, and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch the body underneath. He watched the training video most often when Steve was away on missions, and today was one of those days. Nick wasn’t sure when his boyfriend would be back home, but he missed him terribly.

Steve had no idea that Fury had his old wartime film, and he certainly wasn’t aware of the reason why his partner watched it so often. It wasn’t so much about seeing Steve’s body or listening to his voice; rather it was about a particular military issued item that he wore that drove Fury wild. It was a fetish that he’d never told the super-soldier about; he wasn’t sure how to bring it up, and he didn’t think that Steve would want to relive that part of his old wartime days. While their sex life was in no way vanilla, Nick felt that his kink was just a little too much for Steve to process, so he kept it hidden deep inside himself. The only time he allowed himself to indulge in his fantasy through the use of the film was when his boyfriend was away on duty, though it was becoming more and more frustrating to Nick that he couldn’t just blurt out what he wanted.

He came with a groan after watching Steve put on the item for the fifth time, and after he cleaned himself up with a tissue and tossed it in the garbage he got up and walked over to the closet in his bedroom. Fury had a special code for the closet door, along with a retinal scanning device installed with the help of Tony to keep its contents private. Steve would always bother him about it and wanted to know what it contained, but Fury refused to let him in.

After he was granted access to the closet, he opened it up, clapped on the lights and stepped in. It was a large, walk in closet, and it contained a large collection of the item that Steve wore in his training film. There were some from World War I, World War II, the Vietnam War, and the War on Terror, but his favorite came from Steve’s time of service. He kept it in the middle of all the others on a tall pedestal with a glass case covering it. Fury smiled at his precious collection, and he walked over to his favorite piece of memorabilia and opened the case. He carefully pulled it out and held it in his calloused hands, admiring the rubbery texture of the black material. As Nick brought it up to his lips and kissed it, he felt the presence of another body in the room.

“So this is what you’ve been hiding from me… Is that my old mask?” Steve asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around Fury’s waist and put his head on the black man’s shoulder.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that Steve? You’re at home, not on a goddamn mission,” Fury snarked as he turned his head to the left so he could look at Steve, who promptly gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry, I’m still in battle mode I guess. Now you didn’t answer my question, is that my old gas mask?” Steve stressed the question, his voice filled with a mixture of confusion and amusement by the odd discovery.

“Fine, yes it is. Now just forget about all this and get out of my closet,” Fury sighed as Steve reached over, grabbed his old gas mask and examined it.

“You know, I never thought I’d see this again… Or even this many. When did you start collecting these? Twenty’s quite a few, and half of these types of masks I’ve never seen before. I guess instead of ‘when’ you bought all of these I should be asking ‘why’,” Steve stated as he brushed his thumbs along the army green metal filter on the front of the mask.

“Because I think they’re arousing, Rogers,” Nick admitted bluntly, and Steve could tell by the use of his last name that his boyfriend wasn’t all that happy with him.

“You like these? Never thought I’d see the day. Everyone else is terrified of them… Even the Mickey Mouse ones they made for children still didn’t take away any of the creepy factor from them. Oh, you actually have one I see. If anything those are scarier than any mask I’ve ever seen,” Steve responded with a grin as he handed Fury back his old mask and stared at the unsettling children’s gas mask in the corner.

“Are you done mocking my fetish, Rogers? Because I really just want you to get the hell out of here and let me enjoy my collection in peace,” Nick grumbled as he glared at Steve with his one good eye, sending a shiver of desire and fear down the blonde’s spine.

“Nick, I didn’t mean it that way, you know that. I’m really in no position to judge you about this, though I’ll admit I’m really surprised. I thought the only ‘kink’ you had was about how much you love my body hair and don’t want me to shave it off… How long have you had this turn on?” Steve asked as he turned his attention away from the Mickey Mouse mask and back to Nick, who was still scowling.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about this stupid ass fetish anymore. Now that you know about this, you can just stay in here and look at my collection. I have work to do at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and I’ll be back in a few hours. Don’t wait up for me,” Fury said with venom in his voice as he stormed out of the room, leaving Steve dumbfounded and upset with himself for his less than supportive reaction.

 _I never saw this coming… Is there really such a thing as a gas mask fetish? What could possibly be appealing about them? They’re ugly and freak most people out… Well, that’s probably why he likes them so much. Anything that bothers most people and scares them he seems to take joy in. But why’d he have to be so secretive about this? Wait, I’m talking about Nick here, he keeps everything a secret, even us… I didn’t mean to make him upset though, I just hate when he hides things like this from me. He should know I’ll give him what he needs if he just asks for it. Maybe I could surprise him and make it up to him,_ Steve thought to himself, and immediately he set to work preparing for Nick’s arrival home.

Four hours later, Fury was cooled down enough to come home. He understood that Steve didn’t mean to offend him the way he did, but he knew it was better just to leave the house for a while rather than get into a fight. The last thing he wanted was for the only decent relationship he’d ever had to fall apart because of his temper.

When he walked into the house and closed the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could react, Steve forced Nick’s hands behind his back and handcuffed him. He loved when Steve dominated him and made him feel like a weak little bitch, and his cock instantly hardened as he imagined what was in store for him.

The house was still completely dark so he couldn’t tell what Steve was wearing, but he assumed it was something sexy; whenever they engaged in these types of acts the blonde tended to wear women’s stockings and panties, which Fury couldn’t get enough of. But when they got to the bedroom and Steve slammed him down onto the bed and clapped the lights on, however, Fury was pleasantly shocked by his boyfriend’s attire.

Steve was wearing a black leather harness with fake metal bullets lined up neatly in a row, resembling an ammunition belt, a pair of army commissioned boots, and his old gas mask. The black mask looked stunning on Steve, and Nick loved the fact that he could see the wild look of lust in his lover’s eyes through the plastic clear lenses of the mask. Fury couldn’t believe that his fantasy was actually going to happen, especially with someone as attractive as Steve. He knew he was going to enjoy every minute of this, and from the way Steve was eyeing him up and down he knew he’d be having a difficult time walking tomorrow.

“God dammit, are you crazy Rogers? Get me the fuck out of these handcuffs!” Nick growled, falling into his role with ease.

The blonde said nothing in response; rather he walked over to the nightstand, grabbed a sharp hunter’s knife and walked back over to his squirming partner. He took the knife and cut into Nick’s shirt, shredding it to pieces in the process.  Steve didn’t completely remove the shirt, as he loved when it looked like Fury put up a fight against him. As Nick bucked his hips and squirmed in a faux attempt to get Steve away from him, the super-soldier made quick work of Nick’s boots and pants, revealing the director’s big, thick cock, which was leaking precome.

“Rogers, for the last time, I’m commanding you to let me out of these restraints, or I’m going to make you regret the day you fucked with me!” Fury hissed before Steve slapped him hard in the face, instantly bruising the skin and splitting his lip open.

Fury loved when Steve didn’t hold back; he loved the sting of a slap, the taste of blood in his mouth, and the forceful shove of a lubed cock in his ass. While he played the dominant role in their relationship most of the time, Nick enjoyed when Steve cut him a break and switched places in the bedroom.

He let out a long chain of expletives as he watched Steve pop open a bottle of lube and smear it all over his cock, though his attention was primarily focused on the mask. Fury couldn’t care less about Steve’s beautiful dick at the moment; all he cared about was the World War II gas mask. It covered the blonde’s face perfectly, and he appreciated the fact that it didn’t completely cover up his muscular, tender neck. The appearance of the mask, especially in the dim bedroom lighting, was absolutely terrifying, and the fear associated with the threat of chemical warfare and the apocalyptic symbolism that the protective gear tended to have drove Fury crazy with arousal. There was nothing better than facing a potential threat head on, and for Nick preventative measures for wartime dangers had become a major turn on.

“Get the hell away from my asshole, you stupid motherfucker!” Nick cried out before Steve forcefully shoved his dick through the tight ring of muscle.

Steve clamped his hand over Fury’s mouth as he fucked into him, enjoying the wide eyed look on his lover’s face as he gave it to him as hard and fast as he could. He brought his mask covered face down to Nick’s level so they were looking eye to eye, and the aggressive, sexually charged look in Steve’s eyes enveloped him. Fury was completely lost in the moment; he imagined himself being captured during a siege of a trench and Steve taking him back to the side of a bombed home and raping him senseless. He could almost hear the bombs going off around him, people screaming and crying in fear and injury, and he pictured several other men in gas masks looming overhead, watching as their fellow soldier brutalized his asshole.

“Is that all you got?” Fury mumbled into Steve’s large hand, and with a brief moment of hesitation Steve picked up the pace, hitting Nick’s prostate aggressively with each thrust.

Less than a minute later Nick’s orgasm rushed through him, and as he came all over his chest and stomach Steve shoved his hand into the black man’s mouth, keeping his cries of pleasure muffled. He stared up into Steve’s closed eyes and felt the super-soldier release his semen deep inside of his body, making Nick moan around Steve’s hand once more.

After a minute, Steve slowly pulled out of Nick’s body and carefully flipped the director over. He pulled the key to the handcuffs out of the nightstand drawer and removed them, allowing his boyfriend to move his arms once again. Steve plopped down on the bed and moved his finger in a “come here” motion to Fury, who nodded his head and rested his head on the blonde’s hairy, muscular chest. When they were resting comfortably, Steve brought his hands up to the mask to take it off, but Fury immediately swatted them away.

“Keep it on for a little longer, and that’s an order,” Nick smirked as he planted a kiss to the filter of the mask, the key piece that aroused him most of all.


End file.
